


An Unexpectedly Different Journey

by Tanya1206



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya1206/pseuds/Tanya1206
Summary: Nothing exciting ever happens in the Shire. Bell Baggins would know, because she'd be all over it if there was. Younger sister of Bilbo Baggins she yearns to go beyond the borders of the Shire. When a company of dwarves and a Wizard come to Bang End for a journey she seizes her chance. She might get a little more than she bargained for along the way in both good ways and bad.AKA The Quest for Erebor as it would be with an extra Hobbit lass to shake things up a bit.
Relationships: Fili/OFC
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing ever exciting happened in the Shire. To be sure, there was always gossip and scandals but nothing like in the great tales and legends Bell had read about it in her many books. Bilbo had always encouraged her love of literature, considering it a safe, scholarly pursuit but she longed to do something, anything adventurous. She’d just reached her majority this last year and had been thinking ever since of going on a walk-a-about.

She’d gotten many an odd look when she voiced these desires and even Bilbo had frowned and told her it was far too dangerous. Sometimes he forgot to be her brother instead of her guardian and she often missed the brother who’d practice their sword-fighting with branches and told the most wonderful stories. He hadn’t been the same since their parents died but he’d done everything he could for her.

That sunny day was like many other sunny days in the Shire and it being late April there was hardly any chill. Bilbo was outside smoking as he was wont to do on nice mornings and Bell was finishing up her pies; it was her mother’s recipe and they had won several prizes at the Harvest Festivals. She always made too many, but she could never decide which kind she liked best. So she made them all; apple, cherry, strawberry and sugar. If they had too many she could also bring some along to the Gamgee’s who had some fauntlings who would surely appreciate the treat.

It took her far too long to notice anything, but when she was dusting her hands and happened to glance out the window she saw the pointed tip of a grey hat. It must have been a Man with that kind of height and instantly she felt a threat of excitement. Throwing off her apron she made for the door, but Bilbo was already throwing it open and shutting it rather forcefully. “Who was that you were talking to Bilbo?”

“His name is Gandalf,” he replied a bit distractedly, peering outside the windows and shutting the curtains. "A wizard apparently. He used to do fireworks, fantastic ones at that. Mother always spoke quite fondly of him.”

Thrumming she asked excitedly, “Well, what did he want?”

“Not sure, but nothing good I’m sure. I think he’s gone thank goodness.” Bilbo breathed out a sigh of relief and sunk into his armchair. “Was a tad bit worried, I was. Wizards are really quite disruptive you know.”

She didn’t know. “So we had a real wizard here and you just shooed him away?”

The disappointment in her tone had Bilbo frowning almost guiltily but he humphed and told her primly, “I did not shoo him away, but I made it clear we were not to be bothered any further. I think he understood quite well. Don’t look at me like that Bell, we are perfectly fine as we are.”

“Fine, you say,” she scoffed, anger making her wring the edges of her dress sleeves. “We ought to be more than fine, we ought to be happy. Mother would have hating the thought of missing out on inviting in a Wizard and the surely amazing stories he could tell. It couldn’t have hurt to invite him in for tea.”

Bell knew she had a bit of a temper but really, it was just rude to not invite him in, never mind her overwhelming curiosity. Bilbo never got angry in return and right now he was giving her a half smile as he commented, “You look just like mother like that you know. With your hands on your hips and scolding me over not inviting a Wizard for tea.”

It was very hard to stay angry when he looked at her that way and Bell went over to grasp his hand and tell him kindly, “Well, maybe we’ll have another chance to invite him in someday. You know how I love a good tale and I’m sure he would have had many to tell.”

“Yes,” Bilbo admitted wryly, “I’m sure he would have. Maybe we will invite him next time, though I doubt we’ll see another Wizard for quite awhile.”

It wasn’t a long while until they saw Wizard; for the next day they saw the same wizard again and this time he was not the lone visitor to Bag-End. Bell had been about to sit down with her brother for a quiet dinner as always when a knock sounded. Bilbo went to answer, and she heard raised voices. She got up to peek and saw Bilbo looking rather confused and irritated talking to….

A dwarf, she realized with a jolt. The man was no hobbit, though he was shorter than a Man. With that mighty beard, why he must be. Bilbo looked quite sour at being interrupted but Bell was not about to lose another opportunity and so she stepped into the way of the Dwarf. He loomed over her, but immediately stepped further away so as to not be crowding her.

“Hello,” she said brightly, despite some nerves. She gave a curtsy and smiled at the fierce-looking dwarf. “I’m Bluebell, but you can call me Bell if you like. We were just eating, would you like a spot of dinner?”

Bilbo sputtered but she solidly ignored him in favour of smiling winningly at the dwarf, who bowed his head and offered, ‘And I am Dwalin lass. At your service. Thank ye, I would greatly appreciate some food, didn’t have any time to eat on my travels today.”

She immediately fussed and sat him down, giving him a heaping plate of food and some ale, despite Bilbo fretting about. She ached to ask him more questions, but she was a Baggins and no Baggins was rude enough to interrupt a guest’s dinner to badger them with questions. She was in the kitchen preparing ever more food when a knock came again.

Another voice, but before she could go Dwalin had gone to greet their newest guest, another Dwarf with a long, snowy white beard and kind eyes. They greeted each other as brothers and Bell would never have guessed that. It was rather nice that they were reunited but she gasped as they butted heads with a resounding bang that had her touch her own forehead in sympathy.

The noise brought the elder’s attention to her and he offered her a bow and a smile as he greeted, “Good evening lass, how do you do?”

“F-fine, thank you,” she stammered a bit. After a second of floundering she offered a curtsy. “Bluebell Baggins, pleased to meet you.”

“What lovely manners,” he commented, completely ignoring Bilbo as he gaped at them and his mouth fluttered open and shut with things he was struggling to stay. “I smell something delicious, is there any chance there’s enough for a wee helping? I’m getting on in my years and it’s been a long day of travel.”

So of course she invited him to share, for there was plenty and in fact they went to inspect the pantry while Bilbo followed. She heard Bilbo undoubtedly try to tell the dwarves off but they didn’t seem to type take it to heart so she continued setting out some desserts and things to add to the impromptu dinner party. Two dwarves, why the stores they must be able to tell! Not to mention they seemed a nice lot, for all that Dwalin looked mighty fierce.

When the doorbell rang she knew it must be more dwarves, but Bilbo intercepted her and he was stern as he waggled his finger and said, “Bell, I want you to wait in your room. There’s far too many dwarves already!”

“Aboslutely not,” she retorted primly. “I’m seeing to our guests and besides, I’m perfectly able to handle meeting some dwarves.” Another knock and she told him with a grin, “You’d better get that.”

He shot her an unimpressed look but opened the door. Two more dwarves but they looked young enough and were actually quite handsome. One was as fair as the other was dark; the dark haired-one had a pleasant grin but the golden-haired one had such lovely braids in his beard and she was admiring them when her eyes lifted and she realized he’d caught her staring.

Flushing, she ducked her head a little but the golden-haired said nothing. The dark one caught sight of her and looked a tad surprise, but had a friendly smile as he greeted, “Hello there. Kili, at your service.”

As he bowed the other one also did it as said “Fili, at your service.”

“Er, Bluebell Baggins, also at your service.” Her own curtsy was a bit clumsy from residual embarrassment but it was already wearing off as she ventured to ask, “Are you here with the others?”

They went to answer, but Dwalin and Balin both came out and swept them in greetings, answering the question anyways. They swept the two brothers – a guess mainly – and started making them plates. They’d rather taken over the kitchen but what was some food when there was finally something exciting happening!

She was not at all surprised when the next knock came and the door opened to reveal several more dwarves. It was a bit worry-some how pink Bilbo was getting and how frazzled he looked. But behind the dwarves was another figure and Bilbo exclaimed, ‘Gandalf!”

The wizard had twinkling blue eyes and looked completely at ease as he and the rest of the dwarves blustered past Bilbo and joined the others. The wizard ducked in and greeted, ‘Good evening Bilbo! I see you’ve met the Company. Good, good.”

“Good evening,” he greeted, noticing Bell. She offered a shy smile and his own smile was exceptionally fond as he commented softly, “You know my dear, you look the picture of your mother when she was your age. Such a lovely woman, so very lively.”

“Thank you. It’s a pleasure you meet you Mr. Gandalf. I’m Bluebell, but you may call me Bell if you like.”

“Bell it shall be then,” he agreed with a smile. “And just Gandalf will do my dear. Now tell me could you spare a glass of wine for an old Wizard?”

So it was that there were currently thirteen dwarves and one wizard occupying Bag-End that evening. Bell stayed at the edges of the group, who all knew each other and seemed to be catching up. They had horrible eating manners, but she forgave them as they complimented her pies highly. Despite her intitial fear the song and dance had been highly entertaining. She had caught the golden-haired dwarf – Fili – a few times, but she always looked away, still a tad chagrined at having been caught staring.

It seemed they would not discuss their purpose until the group was complete, and they were missing one member. Eventually though they were joined by Thorin. He was a regal-looking dwarf who seemed to command attention without saying much, though she felt herself bristle when he made a snide remark about Bilbo. Gandalf put a hand on her shoulder to stay her as he spoke and Thorin didn’t even spare her a glance, which was somewhat of a relief as he was a bit intimidating. As he moved to eat something the others sat more quietly, waiting.

Eventually the whole story came out – it did sound like a story, with a dragon even – but it was clear that this was very real. The dwarves were somber and they described the destruction of their home with such clear pain it made her own heart ache a bit. What a grand adventure, a noble quest and just cause. And they wanted Bilbo to go with them to be a burglar. She’d almost laughed when it was said, but she’d still been taking in the enormity of the situation.

Bilbo’s refusal was expected, but still gave her a pang of disappointment. The evening grew late and it was decided the dwarves would spend the night. There were a few spare bedrooms but most of them gathered near the fire, seemingly unbothered to sleep by the fire. Well, she supposed on the road there weren’t many beds available so perhaps they were used to it.

She joined Bilbo on the steps as they listened to the dwarves sing; it was a powerful song and even Bilbo seemed moved by it. Then there was silence and finally Bell said, “I would like us to go with them. Before you object, well, it may be the only chance I have for an adventure. I long to see the world beyond the shire, to experience new things and do something truly memorable.”

“I understand, truly, I do- but Bell, you’re my only sister and I couldn’t bear it if anything were to happen to you.” He took her hand and added softly, “I do want you to be happy.”

Nothing more was said because she knew he wouldn’t change his mind and there was no time to attempt it. So she kissed his cheek and went to her room. She did not go to bed for another hour or so because she had packed a travelling bag – her mother’s old one. She eyed her dresses dubiously and packed a single one, but decide instead to pack some of the Bilbo’s old trousers and shirts from his youth. She decided to bring her needles and several spools of thread in case she needed to mend anything. When she’d packed all the necessities she finally was able to fall asleep.

In the morning Bilbo left Bag-End with a stern word to behave and a grin on his face. What he did not know was that Bell followed.


	2. Chapter 2

It took nearly two days before she caught up with the group and by then they were almost past Bree. The first night she’d been scared in the dark and cold with her meagre little cloak. She’d tossed and turn, hardly able to sleep on such hard ground. The second night she’d fallen asleep much quicker, despite still being nearly frozen.

The group couldn’t be too far ahead and sure enough she came upon them as they were breaking to water the ponies. They were all chatting and even Bilbo spoke to some of the dwarves and Gandalf. She hesitated, fiddling with her straps before she finally made her way towards the group. Several spotted her but she marched past them all until she was at Thorin. He was finally looking at her though she couldn’t read his face at all.

“Mr. Oakenshield,” she began, voice sounding firmer than she felt, “I would like to join your Company. Though I am small and weak and no burglar I can help with cooking, and mending and washing and-“

Thorin bent a bit so he was more on her level and his voice was kind as he told her, “The road is no place for a young girl, no matter how brave she is of heart.”

“You’re probably right, but I’ve survived the last few days and I am stronger than I look. Please, let me come and if I become a hindrance I—I swear I’ll go home. Please, give me a chance.”

Bilbo finally came over looking as mad as he’d ever been and immediately scolded, ‘Bell, how could you disobey me and be so reckless-“

“I had to do this for myself. And I am of my majority so I am an adult. Please Bilbo, you came, you must understand wanting something different than to spend all your days the same. I swear, if you let me come along I’ll do exactly as you say. Please, brother.”

She gazed at him imploringly on the verge of tears, willing him to understand that she needed this and she meant what she was saying. It felt like she hadn’t breathed in a million years before he sagged and hope swelled as he looked at her considering. She held herself stilled and was the most patient she’d ever been. It took an Age before he finally breathed, “Father is rolling in his grave.”

“Oh Bilbo,” she cried, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. “I swear, I won’t be any trouble and I’ll listen to what you say.”

He hugged back briefly and when the parted it was him who squared his shoulders and asked Thorin, “Please, I know it’s a bit- unexpected, but could she join us.”

The dwarf-king looked dubious but help came as Gandalf pleasantly mentioned, “I don’t see why not, two hobbits is even better than one and you heard her, she can help. I’ll look after her myself.” He shot her a wink and Bell smiled at him gratefully.

“If you accept responsibility for her Burglar, and you Wizard she can join us, though I do not see why you would allow it. Don’t slow us down girl.”

It was somewhat anticlimactic as he went to ready his pony, but Bell was so ecstatic she didn’t notice. The other dwarves seemed dubious, but no one said anything against Thorin’s decision. There wasn’t much time for talking as he was calling them to keep onward. The young dwarf, the dark one came over and smiled as he asked, “Need a leg up?”

Then, before she could answer he was practically throwing her up in front of Bilbo on the pony. She clutched the saddle and managed to say, “Ah, thank you, uh, Kili. Very kind of you.”

“Think nothing of it! I’m actually glad you managed to convince them to let you come along.” At her curious glance he grinned. “Now I’m not the youngest one.”

With a laugh he went to his own pony, though Fili looked at him with something of a frown. What was that about she wondered, but was whole heartedly distracted by Bilbo telling her all about what she’d missed and then going on and on about being careful and the lack of handkerchiefs available. Instead she spent most of the day trying to put names to faces.

By the time the sun was setting and Thorin was calling to make camp she was fairly sure she would not make a gaff and call a dwarf by the wrong name. Everyone was barked out commands – hunt, start a fire, scout the area, make food, collect firewood – except her. She stood there a tad bit awkwardly before padding over to the erm – large – red-headed dwarf, Bombur. He was talking out some pots and pans when she cleared her throat and asked timidly, “Uh, Mister Bombur? May I – may I help you prepare the food?”

“Well, I don’t see why not,” he answered, smiling at her kindly. “Here, start to peeling this potatoes here and the vegetables. The boys will be back with some game. I don’t suppose you know how to skin a rabbit? No? Deer? Well, not to worry.”

“I can learn,” she offered, though the thought of flesh and blood and innards made her go a tad green. He shook his head at her and she let out a sigh of relief and got to peeling vegetables. Bombur was rather chatty, but she loved hearing about his beautiful wife and many bairns. He seemed a man in love and it was quite sweet how he waxed poetic about his wife. It certainly helped pass the time and in not too long they were done cutting. It coincided perfectly with Fili and Kili coming over with some game, proving Bombur’s prediction.

They both were jostling each other and Kili had a rabbit over one shoulder while Fili brought two rabbits and a large bird. Kili winked at her and she smiled back but Fili cleared his throat and greeted, “Hello Bombur, Mistress Baggins.”

“Just Bluebell is fine,” she offered with a shy smile. He returned the smile and she added, “You two must be excellent hunters to gather all this in such a short time.”

Both of them seemed to puff out their chests and Fili offered a pleased grin. Kili whispered something to him and Bell watched Fili turn slightly pink and turn around and shove his brother. She watched slightly worried as they broke out into a scuffle, rolling about shoving and hitting on the floor. ‘Oh dear, should we- should we do something?”

“Best to let them get it out,” advised Bombur, already skinning the animal which made her quickly look away. “Those two are always arguing and getting into mischief ever since they were babes. They won’t do any harm really so don’t you worry Miss Bell.”

She took his word for it and rather lost at what to do she just left to join Bilbo who had kindly set up their bedrolls near the fire. When the stew was ready she got up to help serve, but Bilbo waved her and went to do it himself. Her bowl, she noticed with a little suspicious was a bit fuller than the other ones that she could see. Her temper and pride demanded she say something, but her Baggins side told her it was down right rude to complain. So she settled down and soon she was absorbed in the small talk of the dwarves, which seemed to revolve around fighting, their respective trades and well, teasing. At first she worried about feelings being hurt but it was clear that was not the case as everyone, including the one being teased would often break into loud guffaws at a particularly good insult.

The one called Bofur was the first to speak to them and he seemed quite a merry fellow as he called, ‘And you Mr. Bilbo and Miss Bluebell, what trades are there in the Shire?”

“Er..” they looked at each other and Bilbo offered, “Well, we have some of the same trades but in far lesser number. Mainly Hobbits are farmers you see.”

The dwarves did not look impressed and Bofur pressed, “Is that what your family does then?”

“We did once,” Bilbo answered. “The Baggins and Took families however have amassed enough wealth that most of us don’t need to work really. We own quite a bit of land and lease that, so I handle those affairs.”

It was odd to explain the Baggins family to outsiders and everyone in the Shire knew exactly what it meant to be a Baggins or a Took or a Brandybuck. Bombur looked at her and asked kindly, “And what of you Miss Bell, are you in learning of a trade?”

“Oh!” she exclaimed, a little surprised and stumped. “Well, er, in the Shire women are usually expected to start families rather than take up a trade. I haven’t really given much thought to a trade to be honest.”

Now many of the dwarves looked a bit agape and it was the one called Dori who asked, “Do you mean to say that they don’t get the chance to even get an apprenticeship?”

“The Shire is rather small and unfortunately we don’t have gelds. Women can of course seek a trade but its thought rather improper, especially for young ladies from good families. It’s rather mercenary sometimes but a good marriage is very important to families in the Shire. Most girls get married within five years of their majority so not much time to learn a trade.”

She’d always rather disliked the implication that her sole purpose was to marry good, but seeing their disbelief felt rather vindicating. Kili was the one to ask curiously, “Are you married then Miss Bell?” She completely missed the look he shot his brother, who was in return glaring daggers.

“Oh no, no,” Bilbo jumped in. “Of course she’s not married. If she were she wouldn’t be living at Bag-End and it would be most improper for her to be on a quest.”

“Do you want to get married,” Bofur asked kindly. “You could always seek a trade.”

Though Bilbo looked a tad disgruntled at the idea Bell answered truthfully, “I would like to get married someday, but I’m in no rush. Perhaps I will learn a trade!”

A few of them chuckled and conversation drifted back towards other things and she felt herself start to droop a bit. Bilbo went to check on the ponies one last time and she was drifting off when she felt a warm weight over her. Waking up a bit she blinked blearily at Fili then down at the cloak that was covering her. Clutching it she managed a confused, “Wha---“

“You looked cold,” he said a bit gruffly, not meeting her eyes. “Dwarves run warmer so I’ll be fine without it.”

“I couldn,’t,” she said, but it was rather weak since the cloak was so warm and it smelled like – well like Fili she imagined. A bit of fire smoke, pinewood and a darker, muskier scent. He frowned and she gave in, ‘oh alright, if you insist.”

He chuckled, but it was far away because she’d already curled up and gone to sleep, warm for the first time in days thanks to Fili. In the morning Bilbo seemed to look at the cloak with suspicion but said nothing. She saw Fili talking to his brother as they readied their ponies and ventured over, clock folded in her arms.

They both offered her a smile and she thrust out the cloak as she said, “thank you again for your kindness Fili. Really, it was very thoughtful.” She could practically feel hers cheeks blush stared at the ground.

“Think nothing of it,” Fili replied, a little stilted. “It truly wasn’t a bother. In fact, if you find yourself cold at night-“

“You can always have my cloak,” Kili offered jovially. Fili elbowed him but the younger just threw an arm around her shoulder and told her, “As the youngest we do have to take care of you. If you need anything you can always come to me – or Fili.”

“That’s very kind of you. Thank you both. Anyways, I should probably get my pony ready.”

She hadn’t quite gotten the hang yet of getting all the bundles attached and it was dreadfully complicated. Kili pushed his brother forward and said gleefully, “Fili will help you, he’s excellent at that sort of thing. Off you go!”

He gently nudged them and Bell took a few steps towards her pony, shooting glances at Fili who had said nothing. As they got to it she told him quietly, “You don’t have to help Fili, I can manage. Kili didn’t you give you very much choice, did he.”

The golden-haired dwarf softened and told her, ‘No, he didn’t. I don’t mind at all though, I understand it must be difficult being on the road when you’re not used to it.”

That explained some of his kindness and she felt a rush of gratitude towards the dwarf. “Well, I did come along so it wouldn’t be right to complain about it now. It’s not that bad really, just need to get the hang of it. Sleeping on the ground isn’t too bad, but my backside hurts something terrible from spending all day on Buttercup.”

Fili had a slight pink tinge but Bell just knew her face was aflame. Why, why, why had she felt the need to mention her backside in conversation? Luckily Fili, proving himself to be somewhat of a gentleman merely said, ‘The road is hard, but it gets easier the longer you’re on it. The bedrolls aren’t the best, but or speeds sake we can’t be too weighed down.”

“Makes perfect sense.” Their brief conversation was ended when Thorin called out that they were leaving and before Bell had time to process it Fili had circled her wrist and heaved her up on her saddle. He waited only to make sure she’d solidly grabbed the saddle before hurrying over to his own pony.

She really ought to be offended at his boldness in placing his hands on her hips but two things stopped her. One, it had been practically for without help it would have taken her twice as long to get up on her own. The second, which she would admit to no except herself was that his hands had been not entirely unpleasant and the easy strength he’d displayed had been just for second, rather breath-taking.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn’t take long for Bell to get used to the routine of the Company. They would wake, eat a rather small portion of food, pack up and head on the road. They would break for some lunch and to care for the ponies and then back in the saddle. When the sun started to descend they would begin looking for a place to camp where they would unpack the things, tend to ponies, eat and make a big fire.

Bell usually road beside Bilbo and Gandalf, but she’d gotten to know the dwarves better mainly through those nightly campfires where stories abounded and personalities became more evident. Bombur had gladly welcomed her help to cook every night and made it a point to thank her and usually compliment her though she didn’t do anything special except offer her meagre collection of herbs and cooking advice.

For the most part she and Bilbo didn’t speak much but they had relaxed enough to laugh enough to some of the stories. This evening however, the topic was courting – Gloin was recounting the entire year he spent courting his wife and the difficulty in crafting the perfect courting gifts.

“It sounds like quite a process,” she commented mildly, not expecting the dwarves to not only heart her but turn to her. “Oh, I’m sorry I don’t mean to say it’s not lovely, only that it seems quite complex your dwarven courting.”

“Well then lass, how do your Hobbits do it?”

Bilbo jumped in and told them, “Well, it’s not usually an entire year, though it does happen from time to time. Usually when a male is interested in a female he asks her for walks or dances at events. Chaperoned of course.”

“You mean someone else is always with them?” interrupted Kili, looking a little shocked. “Seems like it would make things harder.”

“Only in the beginning,” Bilbo defended. “After a bit the young hobbits would spend time with each other’s families to allow them to get a sense if they would be a good match. If the families approved then they could spend some time together unsupervised. Once they decided to wed the hobbit male usually asks the permission of the girl’s father or eldest male relative for her hand in marriage. If he receives the permission then he usually proposes to the lass with a ring. Engagements are usually quit short, just enough time for the families to prepare a great celebration and such.”

Dwalin was surprisingly the dwarf who seemed a little miffed as he said, “If the lad doesn’t craft something with his own two hands then how is he to prove his skill, his ability to provide? Seems soft and silly to me.”

“Now brother, I’m sure their customs are as they are for a reason,” Balin offered diplomatically.

“There’s not much need to prove your ability to provide in the Shire since everyone knows everyone and the financial and moral standing of every family is fairly well known.”

Bofur was fiddling with his pipe as he asked curiously, “What about your lasses, can they say no then?”

Bell answered this one with a definitive, “Yes, of course, no girl is forced to marry. If a courtship is ended it’s not usually something too shameful, though it depends why of course. Courtships are designed for potential couples to get to know each other and its not unusual for them to have several before settling into an engagement which is much more serious.”

“Do you mean to say that a lad or lass can be in several courtships at once?” Dori asked indignantly. “Why, that doesn’t seem right at all!”

Bilbo teetered and was quick to correct, “No not at once of course! Only to say many young girl experience many courtships. Even Bell, young as she is has had a few. It’s quite normal.”

She ducked her head bashfully and heard Fili grind out, “Really.”

“How many courtships did you have?” Kili asked, something very suspiciously like teasing in his eyes. “Why didn’t they work out?”

She really would rather not but the other dwarves chimed in, wanting to know and besides, none of those suitors were near and whatever she said of them would likely never reach their ears.

“Well, there was Elgin Brooks first, and he was such a lovely childhood friend. We used to play together and he’s always been a friend. However that was the problem, I only thought of him as a friend no matter how many walks or dances we did. Then there was Ceradoc Brandybuck. He was very handsome and everyone thought we should marry but I could tell he didn’t want to marry.”

That would have been where she ended but that traitorous brother of hers added, “Then there was that awful, awful Crispin Proudfoot. He was nothing but a –a fortune chaser! Led my Bell on for months and then was caught in a compromising position with one of the Sackville lasses! Such a deceitful man, I was furious but Bell laughed it right off and everyone was so upset on her behalf they ran those two out of Hobbiton!”

“I could fight him,” Fili offered, sounding far too serious. His face look grumpy and he brightened as he added, “I could maim him.”

“Um, thank you, but quite unnecessary. He was a horrible man, but no harm done and I wasn’t even sure if I was ready to get married anyways. Are you – that is to say do you dwarves all marry?”

Balin shook his head and answered, “Oh nay lass. There are twice as many males as dwarrowdams so many of us have no wives. Even then it’s not unheard of for dwarrowdams to devote themselves entirely to their trade and take no husbands. Amongst our number only Bombur and Gloin are married.”

A small part of her told her that it meant Fili did not have a wife, but she squashed it. Mostly. “I see, well perhaps the lesser numbers of dwarrwodams accounts for stricter courtship rules. In the Shire we are fairly even. My cousin Flodo Baggins had seven daughters and only one son!”

All the dwarves murmured at that, astonished to have a family of eight children and that many daughters. Apparently dwarves had much smaller families with two or three usually rather than the average of four to five in the Shire. It was quite interesting, but the night grew late and she fell asleep in the middle of the conversation, lulled by the flames.

So it was for a few days, their journey going smoothly. One night as they’d found the side of a hill to camp at she was nestled against the wall, Fili and Kili nearby and Bilbo a tad closer to the fire. They heard the loud howling and her heart jumped, but Bilbo jumped and voiced his question before she had the chance to.

Kili was the one to tell them it was wargs, but luckily she caught the brothers smirking. Another tease then, but the howls were real. She was very glad when Thorin reprimanded them for all that they looked like two fauntlings scolded with their heads hung low.

That was when Balin told them all about the Battle of Azanulbizar and Azog and it all sounded like some sort of legend or tall tale but each of the dwarves looked moved and inspired. Thorin did look particularly majestic, staring off the edge of cliff, his long hair billowing. Each of the dwarves stood, looking invigorate by the tale of their heroic leader and when Thorin turned and saw them he gave a single, curt nod of acknowledgement.

Eventually the others went to sleep but Bell was still troubled by such a tale, not able to imagine all the violence. Most deaths in the Shire were of natural causes, though of course there were some accidental ones like drowning or such. For the first time she doubted herself on this quest, wondering if she had the resolve for such things.

“There’s not really any wargs nearby,” Fili cut in, giving her a reassuring smile. “Besides, there’s more than enough of us that you’ll be safe to sleep.”

“Thank you, but I wasn’t worried about that. Just that battle Balin told us about, it- it sounds so horrible. Poor Thorin, losing his grandfather and father in one single battle.”

Fili looked somber and nodded though he added quietly, “He lost also his brother, my other uncle. Frerin was his name. He was so young, younger than even Kili is now when he died. Was so stubborn, refused to listen to anyone and marched to battle with his family. He died there as well. My mother tells me I resemble him, though I was born years after.”

Bell’s eyes were a tad misty, thinking of how hard the line of Durin had suffered and for Fili who had never gotten to know these relatives. Instinctively she reached out and grabbed his hand within her own. He jumped a bit and she met those very blue eyes as she told him, “I’m sorry, it must be hard to have never known them.”

“Thank you,” he said simply, offering a smile that was very soft indeed. She returned it and thought that his hand were quite different from any others she’d held. There were callouses and they were bigger but they were quite gentle.

No one seemed to be paying them any attention and she felt brave enough to offer, “You know, both my parents died when I was quite young. My father I barely remember, other than he would sit me on his knee and read to me. My mother passed only a few years after he did. She was a lovely woman, gave us everything we every needed. When my father died she pushed on for us, but her heart wasn’t in it. After she passed it was just me and Bilbo.”

It was Fili now who squeezed her hands, very gently and she realized they were a little shaky. Laughing unsteadily she waved it off and said, “Well, it was a long time ago.”

“Doesn’t matter,” he said immediately, and quite fiercely. “My father died when I was young as well and though I don’t remember his much sometimes I still miss him.”

She didn’t say anything, though she did smile at him. A throat clearing had them breaking hands and Kili stood there with a very large grin. Even though they hadn’t done anything improper Bell still found herself blushing. “Well what do we have hear? Is Fili being weepy again? Careful brother, to not get any tears on Bell’s cloak.”

With a growl Fili launched himself at his brother, who was laughing and barely trying to get away. Bell was slightly worried, but she noticed that Fili was clearly not putting any weight behind his hits and mostly just shoving. With a shake of her head she went a little closer towards Bilbo, who was fussing about trying to clear their spot of twigs and rocks.

“I saw you chatting with Fili,” he noted, frowning a bit at her. “He’s a nice enough lad. What were you talking about?”

Shrugging she started to settle in, unwilling to divulge Fili’s family history. “I told him about Mother and Father and he was very kind about it. Told me that- that it was okay for me to still miss them even though it was a long time ago.”

Bilbo rarely smiled – there were his smaller quirk of the lips but rarely a full smile. Which was a shame, because it was quite lovely when he smiled. Right now, his eyes soft and crinkled as he smiled fully and commented softly, “Very nice lad indeed.”

They both settled down to sleep, knowing they would need their rest for the long trek to follow. In the morning she shot a hesitant smile at Fili, who immediately returned it. Kili blew her a kiss and she rolled her eyes but sent one back before tacking up her Daisy. Behind her Fili gave Kili a particularly nasty bruise from a hard punch to his shoulder.

They encountered no trouble on the road and Bell was just starting to hope it might be not quite as perilous as the contract indicated when the troll incident occurred. She was eating her stew and talking to Ori about some dwarven legends. He was a scribe by trade and had inscribed many a tome and was quite willing and eager to tell her about them. It was really quite fascinating although he was talking quickly.

He’d just finished explaining the false myth of dwarven babies coming from rocks when Fili and Kili came rushing in. Everyone shot up and Kili told them, “Some trolls got the ponies and –“ He hesitated and looked at Bell guilty.

“- Bilbo is trying to get them back.” Fili finished.

“Foolish hobbit,” Thorin snapped, but immediately grabbed his weapons. “Arms yourselves!”

The other dwarves hastily grabbed their weapons and Bell was looking frantically for anything that could be a weapon when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. Thorin was looking at her, again eyes kind. His voice was stern, but not unkind as he said, “You stay here Bell. You’ve no weapon and would put us at a disadvantage trying to protect you.”

Fighting back frustrated tears she nodded and watched them as follow Kili. Only Fili lingered, and he hesitated took her hand, which she allowed. “Don’t worry Bell, I won’t let anything happen to Bilbo.”

Nodding her head he let her hand go and hurried after the others. Bell was left sitting around the fire going mad. The worst of it was that in the distance she could heard the clang of weapon and hear faint cries and was left to wildly speculate what was happening. After far too long she grew worried for they should have returned by now. Gandalf couldn’t have picked a worst time to go cool off.

She managed to sit another dozen or so minutes before she started to rout around through some packs. Apologies could wait and eventually she found a small knife, probably used to whittle since it was in Bofur’s bag. She crept through the forest, following the noises.

From behind a log she could see that the trolls – they were big and very, very ugly. They were roasting some dwarves and there were more still tied up struggling. Only Bilbo was standing, talking to the trolls. She crept closer towards the dwarves on the ground and rolled her eyes when she heard her brother speaking. Only he would try to buy some time by discussing cooking methods.

Every closer she crept until she whispered, “Thorin.”

The majestic dwarf turned and spotted her, looking both vexed but pleased. He was making a face and gesturing for her to leave but she pretended to not see as she crept towards them, knife in hand. Thorin shifted up. Whispering to the other dwarves in the pile until they were all slumped over each other and hiding her from sight as she untied the sacks around them and undid their bindings

They had all been untied and were ready to jump into action when Gandalf decided to make all her daring obsolete by turning them to stone. Still, she was mostly relieved everyone was alright and ran straight to Bilbo to hug him. She was about to throw herself on him when he held out a hand and said, ‘Wait!”

“Are you hurt? Oh God_”

“No, no,” he said quickly. Spreading his arms he said with some dismay, “I’m just covered in troll snot.”

She had to laugh and sat down on a nearby rock still chuckling and so relieved. If that was the worst of their troubles she would be very glad but something told her it might just be the start of them.


End file.
